This disclosure relates to systems and methods for sound system design and simulation. As used herein, design system and simulation system are used interchangeably and refer to systems that allow a user to build a model of at least a portion of a venue, arrange sound system components around or within the venue, and calculate one or more measures characterizing an audio signal generated by the sound system components. The design system or simulation system may also simulate the audio signal generated by the sound system components thereby allowing the user to hear the audio simulation.